Romantic week
by Skippy123
Summary: Beca's feeling romantic all week and continues to surprise Chloe


Beca had been feeling in a romantic mood all week and today was the last day of her week of romance for Chloe. Monday she made Chloe a candel lit dinner, she made her favourite meal and desert, she also had soft violin music playing in the background. She then finished the perfect evening with a bubble bath together with candle, pink rose petals scattered every where and a glass of shloer, she didn't want alcohol involved in their evening. After their romantic bath she gave Chloe a back massage which turned into a little something more that innocent touched and kisses, what they did was anything but innocent and very loud. On the Tuesday Beca then spent the whole day tending to Chloe's needs, she bought her breakfast lunch and dinner, carried all of her school books around for her and her gym bag. Wednesday Beca decided to serenade Chloe under their favourite tree in the quad with a special love song she wrote, she even had the grand piano brought out specially for it. Chloe was so overwhelmed since sheStacie, t expected all she could do was smile and cry happy tears and when Beca was finished she ran up to her and jumped on her hugging and kissing her making both girls fall to the floor in a heap of giggles. Thursday she surprised Chloe the whole day with all kinds of coloured roses, reds, yellows, whites, purples, blues, pinks and blacks all with a single diamond in the middle. In total Chloe had a collection of 42 roses, 7 of each colour. To say she was happy is an understatement, she was over the moon she couldn't stop smiling for the whole day. She tried to guess for the whole day when Beca would pop up with a beautiful rose however all her attempts were futile because she never did know when or where Beca was going to leave them which made it all that much more special and romantic. Friday, Beca took Chloe out to her favourite fancy restaurant even though Chloe insisted to pay half after seeing the $250 bill before Beca, Beca paid it all and told Chloe that she can do whatever she wants to her in the bedroom as payment instead. Saturday really surprised Chloe as Beca had gotten the most romantic most chicky chick flick movies they had in their vast collection of movies, she even made popcorn. Chloe was loving this romantic week, she loved to see Beca's soft romantic side, she felt special that she was the only one to see it. Chloe didn't think it was possible that she could fall more in love with Beca but over the course of the week she found herself falling harder and harder for the younger girl each day. Everyday it felt like Chloe was falling in love with Beca all over again. She was sure that today, the last day of the romantic week, would be no different. Chloe couldn't wait to see what Beca had in store for her.

Beca sat on her bed in her dorm room that she shared with Stacie She was drumming her fingers on her knee, to say she was a bit nervous is an understatement, she was the most nervous she'd ever been. She just wanted everything to be perfect for Chloe.

A happy light knock made Beca jump, she instantly knew it was Chloe's knock. She stood up and made sure she was presentable, straightening her dark blue plaid shirt and running a hand through her hair. She slowly strode over to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. She was met with bright blue eyes and a big dazzling smile that only belongs to the one and only Chloe Beale. Upon seeing her girlfriend Beca instantly calmed all of her feelings about being nervous just simply washed away and she opened her arms to Chloe ready to catch her in a bear hug.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Chlo. " Beca replied whilst breathing in Chloe's scent and strawberry shampoo. God how she loved the smell.

They broke from the embrace and shared a slow long kiss that left both girls breaking the kiss much to their dismay for they were in need of oxygen. Beca rested their foreheads together where they matched their breathing.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you beautiful." Beca told Chloe with a big sloppy smile on her face.

Chloe broke away from Beca and excitedly clapped her hands as she made her way over to Beca's bed.

"Oooo, yay! What is it?"

"Well just stay there and watch, no talking as well."

Chloe made a gesture to show she was zipping her lips shut, locking them and throwing away the key. This of course made Beca smirk. She made her way over to one of her drawers pulled out a wad of black card that she had spent the previous night writing on. She turned to Chloe and hid the pieces of card behind her back, she gave her a loving smile as she pressed play on her mac and Vance Joy's riptide started playing.

She turned the pile of card over to reveal the first one that had been written on in silver ink, the same as the rest. This is what the cards read.

 _Chloe…_

 _I never thought we'd be where we are now…_

 _BUT…_

 _I'm really glad we are together…_

 _You're the most gorgeous, beautiful, loving, smart, kind, sexiest person…_

 _And I love you to the moon and back…_ (this one Beca had drawn stars all around the words and a crescent moon at the bottom, all in silver ink.)

 _I can't imagine my life without you in it…_

 _You're the only one I want to be with…_

By this one tears we're beginning to form in Chloe's eyes, she was trying hard to fight them back but after the next one there would be no stopping them.

 _SO…_

 _Will you Chloe Beale do me the honour..._

At seeing this Chloe bought her hand up to her mouth as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She really thought Beca was about to propose, she'd have to tell her no at the minute. Of course she'd love to marry her one day in the future just not yet,

 _OF… (btw not proposing.)_

Relief washed over Chloe, but the tears carried on coming down like relentless rain.

 _Being my girlfriend forever?_

The music came to a stop and Beca placed the cards down and asked Chloe…

"Well Chlo, will you?" hope evident in her wavering voice.

"Ye- yes, yes I will be." Chloe managed to choke out through the tears. She stood and the two girls embraced one another.

"Thank you, that was the most cutest most sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you so much Beca."

"Well there's plenty more of where that came from so you better get used to it toots." Beca added a wink after she said this, for good measure.

"Toots? Is that your new pet name for me now?"

"Yep." Beca replied, popping the P for emphasis. "You better believe it toots." The two girls broke into a fit of giggles on Beca's bed and laid there cuddled up to each other, eventually falling asleep.


End file.
